bridesofdraculafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Westenra (Bram Stoker´s Dracula)
Lucy Westenra is the character in the novel Dracula (1897) by Bram Stoker. This article is about the character in the movie adaptation 'Bram Stoker´s Dracula '(1992). Lucy Westenra is a flirty Victorian socialite turned to a vampire by Dracula and killed when she attacks a child victim. Lucy was played by Sadie Frost. Appearance Lucy is a young woman in her early twenties, with long red hair. Her clothes are opulent and don´t care about fashion : for example, she likes to show her shoulders at day. As a vampire she is dressed in a sumptuous wedding dress mixing Victorian and Elizabethan fashion to pure fantasy. Oddly unlike the usual vampires seen in the movie, her skin is a complete shade of pallor to really emphasize that she is now the walking undead. Personality Unlike the virginal heroine of the novel, Lucy is much more eroticized and wild. She speaks frankly and often about sex, shocking her repressed friend Mina. This may have been a reason why Dracula was so attracted to her. Abilities and Powers As a vampire Lucy has the usual strengths of a vampire, with a weakness to garlic and holy symbols. She also showcased she has hypnotic powers as she nearly manages to sway Arthur with her tone alone. As well as a teleportation abilites as she was able to leave her glass coffin that was sealed inside a tomb without even having to open it Synopsis However on the final night of her humanity, Dracula, spurned by the breakup note Mina wrote, goes to finish her. With Helsing gone that night, Dracula easily knocks out Quincy. Sensing him coming, Lucy reacts lustfully to his presence, a sign she's accepting her vampirism. Arthur notices this too late before Dracula uses an invisible force to send him flying into a wall, knocking him out. With no guards left, Dracula utters his final words to Lucy... "Your foolish men and their pitiful spells cannot protect you from my power. I condemn to living death, an eternal hunger for living...blood!" With that Dracula changes into a wolf and smashes through the window. He leaps onto Lucy's bed and proceeds to drain the rest of her blood. Lucy screams out in her final moments as she is killed. Her body is shortly after discovered and soon after set for burial, with Lucy dressed in the wedding dress she was meant to for Arthur's and her's wedding. Helsing however knows with her death, things have only just began. The blood spews all over the bedroom. That night he leads the men to her crypt and has them open the coffin, only to find her body missing from the glass coffin. Arhtur holds Helsing at gunpoint demanding to know where Lucy is. Helsing explains of her transformation into a vampire and how she is now out searching for blood and, if not stopped, will turn more victims into vampires as well. They hear someone humming outside and hide as a figure in white desends the stairs, the candles turn alight on their own as the figure hums softly, holding a crying child in her arms. Just as she reaches the coffin, Helsing calls out to her and the being turns to them promptly droppping the child. The men instantly recgonize it to be Lucy only much more pallor in skin color and now sporting fangs. She focuses on Arthur, talking in a rather hyponotic tone that seems to mesmerize him as she requests Arthur to come to her. Just as it seems he about to fall under her power. Helsing shove a cross in her view and Lucy instantly recoils, screeching inhumanly. Helsing forces her back toward the coffin and forces her to lay back into it. For a moment it seems she has went back into her dormant state. However she suddenly gets back up and spews blood all over him before receeding in her coffin for good. With Lucy subduced, Helsing has Arthur drive a stake into her heart, killing her before Helsing cuts off Lucy's head. Her death felt by Dracula as he rests in his boxes of earth. The men say a prayer for her before Helsing stuffs Lucy's mouth with garlic to prevent Dracula from re-claiming her. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Decreased